With the development of science and technology, mobile terminals as the most widely used terminals have been integrated into people's life. In addition to the basic call function, mobile terminals have various functions of mobile-computer type, particularly personal information management, and browser and e-mail functions based on wireless data communication. Mobile terminals provide users with enough screen size and bandwidth, thereby being convenient to carry around and also providing a broad stage for software running and content services, so that many value added services can be developed thereon, such as stocks, news, weather, transportation, commodities, application program downloading and music and picture downloading.
People can have overall business and entertainment experiences without carrying more electronic devices just because of the integration of the mobile terminal functions, for example, the music playing function of a mobile terminal can replace that of an MP3, the photo taking function of the mobile terminal can replace that of a camera, etc. Furthermore, with the development of the mobile technology, various mobile terminal manufactures are also continuously upgrading hardware configuration of mobile terminals, therefore, the functionality and practicality of the mobile terminals are greatly improved.
Currently, photo taking by mobile terminal has been widely utilized; however, mobile terminals have various size dimensions, and especially those with relatively large sizes are not favorable for the photo taking operation of users. Meanwhile, the battery capacity may not meet the application requirements of mobile terminal. It may lead to emergency call or operation is interrupted when the battery capacity alarms. And the mobile terminal equipped with the LED may not achieve effective lighting because of limits of the arm length and the degree of freedom, such as in the nooks and crannies sheltered with the articles. Therefore, these have become urgent problems that mobile terminals with relatively large sizes are unfavorable for the photo taking operation of users, providing backup power to the mobile terminal, and solving the effective lighting limited by arm length and the degree of freedom to some extent.